fanrvbfandomcom-20200216-history
AAA Episode 1: Recovery 10
Plot/Summary The episode begins with a mysterious soldier walking into dark a room full of crates looking for something. As someone watches from the shadows, the soldier contacts Command and is revealed to be a recovery agent, Recovery 10 to be exact, sent in to retrieve something of great importance. Just then another soldier walks in and the two seem to know eachother. They each raise their weapons at one another and the soldier identifies Recovery 10 as Freelancer Agent Alaska. Alaska informs his former partner, the other soldier, Agent Arizona that he goes to by a different name now. Just then a glowing figure appears and attemps to calm the two Freelancers down. Arizona orders his glowing friend, Zeta, to get back into the storage unit, Zeta complies and fades away. Alaska, shocked, demands that Arizona returns Zeta, Arizonas armor, and his armor enhancement as it is all Project Freelancer property. Arizona says he'll be more than happy to get rid of Zeta after he finds what Alaska is looking for. Alaska attempts to explain how much trouble Arizona will be in if he doesn't give his equipment back, saying that theres been something hunting freelancers and their equipment. Arizona says Alaskas lying and, in anger, shoots at him with his rocket launcher. Alaska barley dodges the flying explosive and shoots Arizonas rocket launcher out of his hands with his sniper rifle. Arizona draws out his assault rife while Alaska holsters his sniper rifle on his back and shoots at him with dual pistols. Both of them run around the room trying to shoot eachother until they both run out of bullets. They each drop their now usless weapons to the floor and Arizona pulls out his katana, Alaska draws a grappling hook and comically snatches the katana right out of Arizonas hands and draws his sniper rifle again. Alaska attempts to convince Arizona that its over but Arizona reveals that he has planted C4 in the room and he takes out a detonator. Arizona says its far from over and prepares to leave the room, intending to blow it up with Alaska inside. Thinking fast Alaska carefully shoots Arizonas arm while the latter is distracted, making him drop the detonator. Alaska then runs to Arizona and kicks him far away from the detonator. Alaska picks the detonator up and tells Arizona now its over. Arizona, now furious, grabs a grenade and chucks it at Alaska. Alaska frantically jumps out of the room just as the entire thing explodes, unfortunately the room was on a high building and Alaska lands on the ground with bone crushing impact. Arizona, who somehow survived the blast, looks down at Alaska from a hole in the wall, he then leaves the destroyed and burning room. Alaska, barely alive, contacts Command and tells them he has failed the objective and is gravelly injured. Back on the Mother of Invention the Councelor informs the Director of Alaskas failure and of Arizonas intervention with the mission, the Director says that they should send a more "capable" agent, and suggests Agent Nevada. The Councelor reminds him that Nevada is not a freelancer, but the Director doesn't listen says to send him in anyway. The Councelor is still worried, but again, the Director does not listen and tells the Councelor to worry about getting Alaska transport and a medical team. At last the Councillor complies and walks away, ending the episode.